


Gramma

by sadbeep (belarus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belarus/pseuds/sadbeep
Summary: Hinata smelled of apples and soil, with a pinch of wet grass mixed in.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Gramma

The daily workout had been called off a few minutes ago and now they were just lying around on the soft, incredibly green grass of the open training grounds behind the Hyuuga Compound.

And they were laughing.

There was considerate distance between the lying pair, so that they could do what Neji would sometimes indulge in when he found himself alone: bodies relaxed, arms and legs spread out on the lawn, moving up and down around themselves. It seemed like an exercise many young ninja did early on in their physical training lives, outdoors and standing—but that was beside the point.

Traces of crushed grass were all that was left beneath them, subtle as the smile adorning Hinata’s lips, and from time to time their hands would brush against each other, one leg flexed and the other moving fast, almost as if she were up and running instead of laying down.

Neji, on the other hand, raised both his knees—making it impossible for them to touch the ground—and moved more slowly, laughing a lot more openly than what was common sight for him, and also left one leg flexed while the other remained looser, alternating movements between his two limbs. His hands were kept glued to the ground, seeking the grasp of the grains of dark sand in his palms and eventually slide back to the ground. Between all of that, a light breeze danced around them.

Hinata's long hair flew in the wind and brushed his arm, and all the green tones of the grass below them were dazzled by the bright orange lights of the sunset, her eyes half closed, blindsided by the bright glow. It was a sunny day, yet the air current’s ferocity made sure the place felt too cold.

Somehow, Hinata moved her arms too brusquely and ended up falling on her side, knees bumping head-on with Neji's in the space between his legs, bodies mingling. Bewildered, Hinata looked up, only to find nothing but a gentle smiled as a greeting on her cousin’s face.

Her breath hitched.

Neji was too inebriated by the smell of apples and soil on her skin, and raised a hand to intertwine his fingers with hers, his focus on feeling the earth now long forgotten. He found it funny, how her face was now painted by a sunset color once she realized the position they were now in.

"Hinata—Hinata-sama..." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Neji guided the woman’s hand which he still held with his own flush against his bare chest, as he buried his nose in her thick strands of dark blue hair. One could even notice how the pale color of her arms somehow kept gaining color with how embarrassed she felt.

Her scent reminded him of apples and soil, with a pinch of wet grass mixed in. It was as if this were not the first time she had spent time some laying down on the grass with him, after another hard day’s training and a light rain marking its leave.

Hinata made to move away from him slowly, her eyes slightly wide, and a spark lit in Neji's eyes. Then, just like that, he crushed his lips against the tip of her nose and slowly slid up to her forehead. Hinata stood impossibly still, blinking her eyes twice when the violent breeze hit them harder and made her irises burn.

One of his fingers slid over the soft skin of her wrist, giving it a slight itchy feeling, and then he detached himself from her. She was embarrassed, yet couldn’t help smiling. They were way past any such embarrassment over physical intimacy now, after all. Hinata moved, turning towards the ground to hide her face in the grass underneath, feeling a well-known chill starting deep in her stomach and soon engulf her entire body.

Patting his clothes to get as much dirty out as possible, Neji then turned to once again lean his whole body towards her, and the look he directed her was serious and focused.

Under his calculating gaze, her only defense was to close her eyes, giving herself to the wind’s blow, shivering even more. Neji thought she looked funny like that, closed eyes and all flushed skin. He smiled, his right shoulder too close to her left one, sliding one hand over and squeezing it lightly, making her eyes jump open in a daze.

He held tightly to her shoulder and took impulse to pull her close. She had _no idea_ what he was planning to do and Neji found himself excited by the knowledge. He kept his tight hold onto the other ninja, feeling Hinata’s fingers quickly latch onto his vests for dear life, sinking into his flesh. In a second he was completely on top of her, faces only centimeters apart from each other, and then—then hey were rolling down the grass, free falling, his hands clasping her body against himself.

"Ni-nii-san… _!_ What are you _doing_?" she screamed, exasperated, as they rolled across the grass hills and he laughed openly, though the sound was muffled by her hair. When they finally stilled and stopped rolling, a few feet away from where they had been before, Neji could feel the soft grass on his back and Hinata's weight on top of him, mingled hair strands all over the place, blocking his vision.

The Hyuuga heir, on the other hand, slowly blinked her eyes open and took a deep breath. Neji noticed the scent she gave off now seemed to be much more of wet grass and dirt than fresh apples. Hinata fell to his right side, her face redder than humanly possible, breathing hard through her mouth.

He dug his nails into the grass and looked away, eyes looking like pearls below the sunset, slightly irritated. There were no other words spoken between them after that; they continued to lie on the grass, looking anywhere but at each other in silence.

(Neji makes sure to hold her hand for a long time before they take their leave.)


End file.
